


butterflies (is what you give me whenever you smile)

by renjunscaramel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, M/M, just a teeny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunscaramel/pseuds/renjunscaramel
Summary: chenle and jisung had been avoiding eachother for a few days because of the dumbest reasons. luckily jaemin and renjun are there to help the two boys out.





	butterflies (is what you give me whenever you smile)

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna remind you all that english is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes youre welcome to comment them so i could learn the language better !

jisung and chenle were really close best friends and just the mere thought of them not being together all the time seemed unrealistic. now though, jisung and chenle hadn't spoken to each other in a few days and jisung doesnt think he ever saw chenle without renjun or jeno being by his side and babying him. seeing chenle being this affectionate with anyone else made him feel strange, as if he wanted to be the one who chenle was giving attention. was he jealous? … maybe.

 

jaemin realized something was off as soon as chenle and jisung didn't sit next to each other on the couch while the dreamies were having a movie night. he really didn't want to stick his nose into other peoples business, but jisung was feeling down and jaemin decided it would be the best to talk to him.

 

jaemin tapped jisungs hand, who was looking at chenle instead of the tv. the younger looked at him, still playing with his hoodie strings.

 

“can we talk?”

 

-

 

jaemin and jisung were sitting on jaemins bed, the younger on jaemins lap and the olders arms around jisung. 

 

“what happened to you and chenle” jaemin asked, almost whispered, trying not to scare the taller boy away.

 

jisung leaned more towards jaemins chest “i don't know. chenle is always with either jeno or renjun and one day we just stopped talking to each other. do you think he's mad at me because of something?” 

 

jaemin thought for a bit, his hands taking jisungs in his and playing with his fingers. he chuckled slightly before he started talking.

 

“before i'm gonna help you, i need to know what your feelings towards chenle are like.” 

 

jisung jumped out of the olders lap and turned around to look at jaemin with confusion in his eyes.

 

“what do you mean feelings? were best friends!” 

 

“what does chenle make you feel?” jaemin tried again, crawling next to jisung and resting his head on the taller boys shoulder.

 

“sometimes when he laughs, i feel my heart starting to beat faster. and whenever he's really close to me, i feel some weird tingling in my stomach.” jaemin was now looking at jisung, a faint smile on his lips and eyes sparkling.

 

“you, park jisung, have a crush on zhong chenle! oh my god i knew it! renjun owes me 10 000 won” jaemin stood up from the bed and started jumping from excitement, his hands up and a wide smile plastered on his face.

 

“wh-what do you mean renjun hyung owes you money?”

 

“nothing, don't think about that.”

 

“okay,” jisung said, a bit confused “but hyung, please don't tell anyone” jaemin walked back to the bed and hugged jisung, mumbling a small ‘i won't, i promise’ into jisungs shoulder. the both boys laid down on the bed and jaemin pulled jisung close to him, the youngers face snuggled into jaemins chest, jaemins arms around jisung.

 

-

 

jisung fell asleep in jaemins bed, which meant that chenle was all alone in the room. he missed his best friend and he really didn't understand why they hadn't been talking for a few days. chenle decided to sleep in jisungs bed that night. he was so used to cuddling jisung that he found it hard to fall asleep without jisungs scent. the faint smell of vanilla and his deodorant on jisungs bed relaxed him immediately and he fell into a deep slumber while cuddling one of jisungs pillows not long after.

 

the next morning, renjun and chenle sat on the floor of renjuns room, wrapped in blankets and the door locked. 

 

“why won't you talk to jisung?” chenle started playing with the hem of his shirt. “i don't know, i feel like he's mad at me” 

 

“why?” renjun asked, his hands playing with the fluffy carpet they were sitting on “i have no idea. i was the one who started avoiding him when i realised that my feelings towards him weren't exactly platonic”

 

renjun suddenly got up from the floor and walked towards the door, leaving chenle on the floor, confused about what his friend is doing

 

“i’ll be right back”

 

chenle stretched his legs out and leaned outwards, the palms of his hands on the ground behind them. why would jisung be mad at him? did he do something wrong? his train of thoughts was interrupted when an awkward jisung walked in, his hands behind his back.

 

“jisung?” chenle said quietly, pulling his legs closer and crossing them, his hands on his lap.

 

“yeah, uhh… i'm sorry for avoiding you” jisung sat next to chenle, his eyes on the older boy.

 

“jisung, you shouldn’t apologise. i was the one who avoided you.” chenle smiled at jisung and the younger felt tingles in his stomach, the sensation making him smile as well. chenle opened his arms as an invitation for jisung to hug him. jisung scooted himself a bit more towards chenle and almost jumped into his arms, the olders hand going straight into jisungs hair.

 

they pulled away from the hug after a while, still smiling. chenle looked so beautiful at that exact moment and jisung felt his heart skip a beat. his eyes were sparkling and the little lines under his eyes that only came out when he was smiling made jisung swoon. then he remembered what was the main reason he wanted to talk to chenle.

 

“oh right! i had to tell you something important” jisung took a deep breath in while chenle looked at him, waiting for what the younger had to say.

 

“remember when you told me i could talk to you about anything?” chenle nodded and jisung took it as a cue to continue “well, i like you” jisung whispered, too scared to say it louder. deep inside the younger boy hoped that chenle didn't hear him, but the older just smiled at him.

 

“i like you too, dummie”

 

“no, i mean i  _ like  _ like you” jisung looked up at chenle hesitantly, afraid of what chenle had to say. 

 

“yeah, and i  _ like  _ like you too” chenle took jisungs hand in his and intertwined their fingers, scooting closer to jisung and resting his head on the youngers shoulder. jisung felt relieved by the olders answers and he relaxed, the faint scent of chenles hair bringing a smile to his lips. 

 

chenle sat up and kissed jisungs cheek before pulling him up by his hand and walking out of the room with him. however, when he opened the door, he wasn't expecting to see jaemin and renjun fall on the floor thanks to the support by the door they had just lost. 

 

renjun and jaemin stood up, pretending as if they hadn't just heard everything the two kids had talked about. 

 

“did you two make up?” jisung just smiled and raised his and chenles hands for the two older members to see. “i don't know, you tell me” was all jisung said before walking to the kitchen to get a slight snack.

 

“so, we confessed to each other. what are we now?” jisung asked chenle who was busy munching on a bagel he had just gotten out of the cupboard. “bros with benefits?” chenle joked and jisung punched the olders shoulder, stealing the bagel from his hands and taking a bite from it.

 

“how would ‘boyfriends’ sound?” 

  
“perfect.”


End file.
